lizziemcguirefandomcom-20200215-history
Picture Day
Picture Day is the second episode of the first season of Lizzie McGuire. Summary Lizzie's parents send her to school wearing the sweater Gammy McGuire knitted on Picture Day. Miranda has a better outfit, which Kate, unfortunately, has on as well. Gordo doesn't see the big deal about the picture, though he understands the girls' pain when he is forced to follow the crowd with his pose. After feeling the peer pressure he helps Lizzie to find a better outfit. Matt is also afraid of going to school so he fakes being sick but he doesnt fool his mom. Plot Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo all have big problems on the day their pictures are to be taken for the junior high yearbook. Lizzie searches and searches for the right thing to wear, but her mother insists she put on a hideous sweater that her grandmother gave her. Miranda runs afoul of Kate when they both show up wearing identical outfits. And Gordo feels the pressure to assume a tough-guy pose when his picture is snapped. Meanwhile Matt hasn't studied for a quiz at school, so he fakes being sick to get out of it. But he finds out that his mom's cure can be worse than the disease. Trivia *This episode was filmed from September 7 - 10, 2000. The clapboard on the blooper reel at the end of the show is dated September 7, 2000. *It's unlikely that a household would have two television remotes for one TV. Especially when the household only has one TV. *Ethan Craft and Parker McKenzie makes their first appearances in this episode. *Real-life photos of Hilary Duff are shown when Lizzie is describing her previous school pictures. *We learn that Sam's mother Gammy McGuire (Lizzie's grandmother) is 61 years old and teaches windsurfing. *Adam Lamberg's voice sounds significantly lower than in the previously filmed episode, "Pool Party," which leads us to believe that either his voice changed in the few days between filming or that there was something wrong with the recording of "Pool Party." *On the original broadcast, Matt tried to raise his temperature by putting a penny in his mouth. On subsequent showings, the scene was changed to one where Matt used a flashlight on the thermometer to increase his temperature. This change was probably made for safety reasons, as Disney no doubt didn't want any children imitating Matt by putting small objects in their mouths. *When Lizzie is walking towards the bus, the song " Absolutely (Story of a girl)" by Nine Days is playing. *Lizzie has a picture of Taylor Hanson in her locker. *In reality, Lizzie would have retaken her yearbook photo, borrowed another outfit, or packed extra clothes. *This episode uses the narrative device in media res, which is when the story begins in the middle, then goes back to the beginning to explain how we got there. Goofs *The can of jalapeño peppers in refrigerator has black marker drawn inside the name to hide it. *In the scene where Miranda and Kate see that they have the same outfit, the screen says same blouse, same skirt, uh-oh! But during that moment, Miranda's pom-pom is on her left side of her head, then when she goes to talk to Kate, it's on her right through the rest of the episode. This occurs because when the screen was split with the two images, a 'flipped image' of Miranda and Lizzie was used. *Jo asks Matt to go upstairs so that she can take his temperature, however, he is downstairs when she takes it. Quotes Kate: You're not wearing that. Miranda: Really? It feels like...I am. ---- Lizzie: It's a long story. Gordo: I got time. Lizzie: My grandmother... (She explains about the sweater and her morning) Gordo: I didn't know your grandmother taught windsurfing. ---- Miranda (after seeing the sweater): That's not Oops, I did it again. That's just oops. ---- Ethan (to Gordo): You're weird. External links *Picture Day on Internet Movie Database *Picture Day on TV.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 1